


Fire Escape

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Family Don't End in Blood, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drinking, and teenage troubles, but Lucifer is not an archangel, for once, it’s more about saving people, not a lot of Samifer feels, school skipping, shameless use of Suzanne Vega’s song Luka, that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: For once Sam can stay longer somewhere, it doesn’t go very well at school where someone started a rumor on him.Apparently, the only other person having it worse is the boy who lives above from him. A guy everybody calls Lucifer, whom his father screams at all the time. Sam can hear something weird going on, some kind of fights, Lucifer doesn’t even bother to deny.[art by wearemykingdom]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the dream team of my fabulous beta readers @tattooedluci @tardisdementor @glitchygrin and @annechuu (you can find us on tumblr)
> 
> It all started with [this gifset](http://brieflymaximumprincess.tumblr.com/post/156546644302/to-illustrate-all-the-fanfics-where-lucifer-has-an).
> 
> The wonderful art is from wearemykingdom.  
> You can find her on tumblr to see all the beautifull illustrations she makes.  
> @wearemykingdom thank you so much!

  
_credit :[wearemykingdom](http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/post/159190205403/i-swear-that-ill-improve-my-skills-in-building)_

They arrived at night. There were noises echoing through the walls, the tiny apartment stank, it was humid and cold. But in the weeks to come, Sam would have his own room and would not have to share his bed with Dean. When you’re fifteen, that’s the kind of facts that matter. A little privacy was welcome.  
  
If asked, they were to say that they were nephews of the old lady who lived here.They weren't at risk of being bothered by her, the old lady would never be seen anymore anyway. At least she was at peace now, Sam hoped. It was a sad story and he wished it had ended in a different way. John said they couldn’t save everybody but the bright side was she left some serious trails about Yellow Eyed. Maybe it would be over soon.  
  
Lights passed through the window briefly. A train. Sam walked to the flowery adorned curtains and looked outside. The railway was just behind the building on a bank. Sam slept in noisier rooms. He dropped his shuffle bag on the floor and laid down on the single size bed. Sam kicked off his shoes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he was awoken by the whistle of a train. It passed quickly, howling furiously as he went away. Sam looked by the window. There was a blond guy walking along the railway behind the train. He was walking on the line, a step after the other, the arms spread wide for balance. Sam heard someone scream something a few levels above in the building and the boy ran away.  
  
Sam hated first days of school. Everybody was looking at him like he had three heads. The curricula were never the same from a school to the other, so he was always behind. The teachers often said he was smart but it was not how Sam felt when he had to change school every four mornings. Most of the time, now, Sam stayed in his own little corner. What was the purpose to befriend classmates he would never see again? But for once, they intended to stay longer. Several weeks, maybe more than a month, Dean had said. So Sam decided to make friends. He put a smile on his lips when the teacher introduced him to the rest of the class. He even agreed to answer to the questions he knew would come. Where did he come from? Why did his family move around the country? Was he part of a circus? All that crap students could ask… He was trying his best to look good although his stomach wanted to empty its content in front of the whole class, when the door opened and another teenage boy entered like it was not a big deal it was twenty minutes pass the bell. He had long hair, dirty blond, and seemed  older than every other students in the class. He was wearing a washed out t-shirt, torn jeans and a overused leather jacket. Sam recognized the boy from the railway instantly.  
  
“Oh, M. Milton deigns to gratify us with his presence today. What an exciting morning.” The teacher remarked  
“How much better did your life just become, huh?” The guy answered with an unimpressed pout.  
  
His eyes lingered on Sam for a moment and silently let his gaze linger on the only empty chair left. Sam followed his sight and he wanted to throw up. This was the kind of incident that always happened to make him look like a clown.  
  
“Hum… I guess one of us doesn’t belong here or do you want to sit on my lap?”  
  
Everyone laughed in the classroom. Sam opened his mouth to answer but his mind went blank. Dean would have a good line to say, but Sam was not as smart mouthed as his big brother. The teacher tried to recover silence in her class. She aimed to say something but the blond haired boy spoke over her.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m going. I have better things to do anyway.” And he left before she could held him back.  
  
The teacher sighed, muttering something about lost causes and showed Sam the one empty chair in the back of the class to invite him to sit so she could start her morning class.  
  
As always, they were in the middle of a subject Sam never heard about. It was hard to follow but he tried no matter what. One day, he would settle somewhere and be able to have a whole year of school in the same place. He would have friends.  
  
At lunch, Sam ate alone. After his afternoon classes, he tried to speak to other students. He asked to several of them for their notes, to try to keep up with the rest of the class. They looked down at him and smirked, not even bothering to answer him.  
  
Sam came back to their new home for the days to come. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Dean how his first day went. Someone else seemed to have had a bad day too. Just several steps before him, the blond guy was held close by the sleeve by a man.  
  
“Where do you live?”  
“Second floor.”  
  
The man dragged him to the stairway. The teenager took a look behind him, maybe trying to find an escape. Their eyes met. Sam saw some slight panic in the blue gaze. It turned quickly to misplaced pride when he acknowledged the presence of someone else. Sam examined the floor at his feet, it was easier. He didn’t want to make an enemy in addition of the horrible mess his day had been.  
  
Dean and John were not here. There was a note on the table from his older brother saying to not wait for them tonight and a bill for lunch. It would cover a pizza but maybe some marshmallows and nachos would be better. He needed some comfort food tonight.  
  
Screams busted from upstairs. Sam jumped, his eyes converging to the noises on instinct. The guy had to have done something very wrong to be scolded like that. Sam heard a door bang and then more cries, then it went silent again.  
  
It was nighttime and Sam thought it was Dean and John coming back when he heard creaking in his sleep. He opened an eye, wanting to wake up and greet Dean. A shadow crossed his window. Sam jolted seated and aimed for the shotgun under his bed. Without lighting the room, he slowly walked to his window and opened the flowery curtains with the barel. He could see nothing what could make a sound like that. Concentrating on the sounds in the apartment, Sam heard something more like a thud and then the creaking again. That’s when he saw the fire escape under his window for the first time. It was in it’s previous position. Sam saw a shadow cross the road, lit for a second by the lights of the Impala. Dean and John were back. Sam felt his heart lightened. Dean was safe. He could see his brother get out of the car and walked to the building next to their dad. The two of them were on their feet, nothing bad had happened. Sam forgot about the other guy, until five in the morning when he was woken up again by the cringe of the fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn’t see the other guy the days that followed his arrival at school. He didn’t show for at least three more days. He could just hear him sneak out at night and come back at the early hours of the morning, always taking the fire escape.  
  
It was not his business, but Sam would have liked for him to go out by the front door. That damned staircase was loud and Sam had trouble going back to sleep after hearing it in the morning. Eventually, it became part of his routine. Sam wondered what the guy did every night he was out.  
  
This morning, when Sam woke up, he looked by the window and saw the blond guy. He was standing on the railway, his back to the building, looking at something Sam couldn’t see from where he was.  
  
Dean entered his room.  
  
“Heya Sammy.”  
“Hi Dean.”  
“Sleep well? What ‘cha looking at?” Dean came next to him and looked at the guy on the railway too. “What is he doing? He has a deathwish or what? It’s very dangerous to stand there. There is a drop just after the railway and then the river. If he falls, it will be a pain in the ass to climb back on the riverside.”  
“He is in my school. He lives in an apartment just above us.”  
“You know that kid?”  
“Not really, he showed just once and left as soon as he entered the classroom.”  
“Hum… Anyway. Sam, dad and I are heading north. There’s that guy that might have some informations about a possession. His daughter acted weird. He said she had black eyes and all that gig. She is dead now, but dad thinks it’s worth a shot. It will take two or three days. So you know the drill. Stay safe, don’t…”  
“Don’t talk to strangers, come back home directly after school and lock inside. Don’t answer the door, even to you, unless you give me the right answer through the door. I know, I know. Be safe, Dean. Please.”  
“Don’t worry, baby boy. Take that, it should cover the costs for food for a week, in case we run late.” Dean said as he gave him some money, before he added “And don’t take advantage of our absence to throw a big party.”  
  
Dean winked at him and left. Sam didn’t have the heart to admit he had no friends at all to party with. It possibly was the worst school he went to so far. Nobody talked to him. Somebody had started a rumor about him being a girl stalker. Even the nerds refused to talk to him, not to mention all the girls looked at him sideways all the time. Sam feared they had some creepy plan to make him pay or something.  
  
Sam sighed and walked out the door. He met the blond guy in the lobby of their building. He didn’t know why he talked to him, he knew he should probably avoid him like the rest of them.  
  
“In case you wanted to go to school today, we have a test in math.”  
  
The blond looked surprised when his eyes laid on Sam. Then, he went upstairs without a word as Sam left for school.  
  
The day went horribly and Sam would have given up anything to talk to Dean. He hoped so much his brother would call him on the phone to give him updates on their hunt. Sure, Sam would never tell him about what was happening at school. It didn’t matter. Dean had other concerns to think about right now, but just hearing his voice would have been good. Sam waited near the phone the entire evening but it didn’t ring.  
  
He finished by shaking himself. He had better things to do than pity himself. He should learn and eat and tidy the apartment. It was a better plan than to repeat dark thoughts over and over. Sam took out the trash but, on the first floor, the door where the bins were refused to open and Sam was left wrestling with it. He would not lose his cool on something that meaningless but it was becoming personal. Something in that day had to go the way he wanted and Sam wanted to take the garbage out, dammit! It was dumb but he punched the door in frustration.  
  
“It’s being a bitch again?”  
“What?” Sam asked, caught in the act. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”  
“It often gets stuck. Here is how to open it properly every single time.” The blond said as he booted the door violently.  
“Thanks.” Sam laughed.  
“Anytime. I’m Lucifer, by the way.”  
  
Sam served his biggest bitch face. Who did this guy think he was talking to? Sam wasn’t miserable enough? He had to be mocked again?  
  
“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England. Nice to meet you, Satan.”  
  
The guy grinned.  
  
“My name is Luka. But I don’t like it. Everybody calls me Lucifer. Something about the halo, I think.”  
“Sam.”  
“It was nice of you to tell me about the test this morning. My father would kill me if I have bad grades again.”  
“Does he know you don’t go to school at all to avoid bad grades? Because I find it ironic.”  
“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”  
“LUCIFER!” Someone screamed in the corridor upstairs.  
“Oh, I guess dinner is ready. See you later Sam.”  
  
Sam heard screams and bangs of doors again that evening. He was growing nervous each time a new cry broke through the walls. But eventually it stopped. Sam heard Lucifer go out by the fire escape once more and come back around five in the morning. Like always.


	3. Chapter 3

The siren of a train woke him before his alarm clock. Sam looked by his window and found Lucifer walking on the railway like the other mornings. It was sunny for the first time since forever as it seemed to Sam. Screw school today. Sam didn’t want to go. What could happened anyway? He would be kicked out of school to have skip a day? Let’s them do it. He would have to live elsewhere soon and start in another school anyway. Dean skipped school often when he was going to it. John wasn’t that mad.

But he would be, if he knew Sam spent his day outside without telling him where he went a day he wasn’t in the same town. It was dangerous. He should go to school his conscience advised him. But looking at Lucifer walk in balance on the silver line seemed more appealing. Sam hated this school.

He left a note on the kitchen table saying he was at the grocery store, in case Dean and John came back after school hour and Sam wasn’t there. He left his bag on the floor of his room and went out through his window, taking the steps of the fire escape instead of the building. Why did he need to lie to himself? He wanted to do it like Lucifer. Sam breathed more freely knowing he was making a mistake than he did all the past week at school. He climbed the bank, found a space to sneak on the railway and walked straight to Lucifer.

“Hi.”  
“Hey, Sam. What are you doing here? You’re going to be late for school.”  
“You too.”  
”You know I won’t go.”  
“Me neither. It’s sunny, I don’t wanna go. Not today.”  
“Alright. What do you want to do instead?”  
“You don’t ask why?”  
“You want me to do you the lesson? Seriously? It’s not my business anyway.”

Sam wanted to avoid the obvious but he couldn’t. Lucifer had a split lip and some bruises around the right corner of his mouth.

“What happened to your face?”  
“I walked into the door again.”  
“Was your father a door last night?” Sam deadpanned.

Lucifer threw him a nasty look, but his face softened when he saw Sam smiled for real. Not the front and absent smile everybody had on their face everyday, a genuine smile in the morning sun. Sam was just so relieved to not go at school today, he couldn’t help it. Instead of a mean remark, Lucifer answered by another smile.

“Want to watch a movie?”  
“Yeah why not?’

Sam didn’t expect Lucifer would take him to the cinema. He thought he wanted to go back inside, either at his home or at Sam’s. Sam was embarrassed to admit he didn’t have any money to pay for a ticket. In answer, Lucifer gave him a crooked smile and leaded the way to the back alley behind the cinema. Here, he climbed on the bins and then made his way to the an obstructed window. Lucifer moved a plank of wood and disappeared inside by a hole. Sam watched him do, mouth agape. Then Lucifer’s head appeared through the hole and he lent him a hand.

“You think you can follow me here or is it too hard for you to climb?”

Sam looked on his right and left. There was nobody to witness him. He climbed on the bins and took Lucifer’s hand to help him enter the cinema. Once inside, Lucifer whispered him to be silent and they followed a dark corridor to a door. Lucifer opened it slowly and looked if the way was free of people.

They sneaked into an already dark room. There was only a man seated in the center row. The movies had just started. It was about a family going to space and getting lost somewhere thru time or space, it wasn’t very clear. The special effects were bad and the actors worse. Lucifer admitted he watched it three times already and it was way better with a beer or two. Before the middle of the movie, the other man started to snore and Sam broke in laughter to hear it. Lucifer was excited like a child.

“I never had the room just for myself before.”  
“We are not alone.” Sam reminded him.  
“It’s the same. Look, he is sleeping so deeply, he doesn’t mind us making noise near him. Hey mister.” Lucifer called. “You mind if we have a little fun?”

There was no answer at all.

“See?” Lucifer emphasized. “Let’s make some shadow puppets.”

They played to make the more animals they could with their fingers in front of the big screen, then Lucifer wanted to somersault between the seats and in front of the screen. After that Lucifer dueled Sam with imaginary Lightsabers. Sam won the fight and Lucifer spent five whole minutes dying while making a speech. When he finally expired his last breath, Sam applauded him and Lucifer get back on his feet and saluted his audience improvising a new speech for his brand new Oscar. The sleeping man was still dreaming when Sam proposed to go and see what movies were in the other rooms.

There were slightly more people in the second dark room. They took some seats in the back, silently. The movie was taking place in a prison. There was a man in orange jumpsuit, hands tied by handcuffs in his back. A woman officer entered the interrogation cell and… Lost her uniform. Sam’s mouth fell opened. Lucifer snorted a very loud laughter, immediately hushed by other people in the dark. Now that they took the time to look around them, all the other people were men, sitting the farthest they could from each others and there were some suspicious noises and rabbit breathings. Sam never felt so shocked in his life. Lucifer had tears in his eyes and had really hard time to mutter his laughs when the woman on screen promised to make the prisoner speak the truth while she kneeled in front of him and free his cock from his jumpsuit.

“Very good choice of movie, Sam”  
“Oh my God. Let’s go.”  
“You sure you don’t wanna stay longer. I’m sure he will spill some interessant content… Regarding the affair. Of course.”

Sam stood up and Lucifer followed wishing a good date out loud to the other people before escaping the dark room. When he asked if Sam wanted to try the last movie, he refused telling him he didn’t know if he could go to the cinema ever again.

It was nearly time to eat and Sam didn’t get breakfast this morning, he was hungry. Lucifer took him in a little pub where they ate wonderful burgers for nearly nothing. After that, Lucifer asked Sam what he wanted to do for the afternoon. Sam was enjoying the sun and asked for a walk in the city, maybe some window shopping even. But Lucifer took him in a park instead. They walked for a moment, speaking of all and nothing. Lucifer guided Sam to a big birdcage where colorful birds were chirping happily and flying around.

“So that’s what we do when we skip school? Watching porn in theatre and then taking walks to the park.” Sam said.

Lucifer gave him an amused gaze.

“No, that was a special day just for you. Most of the time, we tag walls, steal in stores and sell drug to young children. The association of the bad bad villains and I wish you enjoyed your initiation and hope to see you skip school again soon.” Lucifer said with a voice of teleshopping presentator.

The sun was now setting and it was time for Sam to go back home. If John and Dean were back, they were probably wondering where he was and Sam didn’t want Dean to worry about him. But the time he spent with his new friend, that day, was so great he didn’t want it to end. On their way home, they walked in front of a market store. Sam told Lucifer to wait for him and ran in. He went out five minutes later and gave Lucifer a keyring.

“You will find it stupid, but I had a very good day with you. It’s really hard for me since I arrived in this town. I tried to make friends but everybody at school hates me. I feel like I was in holiday today and I had more fun than in a long time. So here, it’s for you to remember that day.”  
“Thanks.” Lucifer said a little surprised.  
“You think it’s a girly thing to do, having matching objects? You can get rid of it when you are back home if you want.” Sam said watching at his shoes and going on their way.  
“No really, Sam. Thank you. I like it a lot.”

Lucifer put the little star shaped keyring in his pocket and smiled to him. Sam knew, he would keep it. It was just a little piece of metal, and he had no spare money for this kind of futilities but it was worth it to share a special gift with Lucifer in souvenir of a sunny day together.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the old lady’s apartment, Sam was relieved to find the note he left this morning still on the kitchen table and nobody home. He hoped Dean didn’t try to reach him on the phone while he was outside and that their father and him were alright. Sam ordered chinese food and settled on the armchair in front of the TV.

Upstair, Lucifer’s father was yelling at him. Sam hoped he didn’t have trouble because of what they did today. He couldn’t focus on the TV, his eyes always looked up to the ceiling as he tried to understand what Lucifer’s father was screaming. He wanted to open the front door to see if he could hear better in the corridor what was going on, but he was more decent than that.

The phone rang and Sam jumped. It was Dean. Sam was glad to learn that John and him had an interesting meeting with the father of the dead possessed girl. They wanted to investigate a new trail before heading back. They would not be home before late in the next night or the day after if they were too tired to drive by night tomorrow evening. When Dean asked about his day, Sam voluntary forgot to tell him he was not at school and spent his day out.

It was late when he went to bed. There was no noise anymore in the building but the occasional trains passing outside. Sam couldn’t sleep. He was waiting for Lucifer to go out. He knew he would because he witnessed him going out every nights since he moved in. Sam was worried for him after the fight he heard he had with his father. After all, Lucifer didn’t try to deny it in the morning when Sam confronted him about it.

When he saw Lucifer’s shadow unlock the fire escape near his window, Sam was reassured. He could sleep now, couldn’t he? He had to wake up early tomorrow morning. He couldn’t skip school two days in a row. But he couldn’t put his mind to sleep either. What he wanted was to go out by the window too and spend more time with Lucifer. Sam tried to be reasonable and turned to fixe at the wall.

“Screw it!”

Sam wanted to do this mistake. In a flash he was dressed in his jeans again with his sneakers on, he took his coat and get outside before Lucifer had reached the first turn in the street. Sam tried to follow him, but he didn’t want to call him out loud and risk to wake up people who could call the police to tell them two runaways were on the streets at night.

Not far from where they lived, on the other side of the railway, Lucifer unlocked a new fire escape on a building and climbed it to the top. Sam thought he had lost him when he arrived on the roof and found no one. He called Lucifer’s name twice before Lucifer appeared on the next building’s roof.

“Sam? What are you doing here?”  
“Sorry I followed you. I hope you’re not mad.”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“I was curious. You wake me up every nights when you come and go in front of my bedroom window. I wanted to know where you were going. How did you get to the next building this quickly?”  
“I walked on the wood plank here.” Lucifer answered showing two yarn beans across the void between the two buildings.  
“I can’t go on that. It’s too high. I will kill myself if I try to.”

Lucifer hesitated but decided to give his trust to Sam. He crossed the void in balance on the yarn beans as easily as he would have walk on the concrete floor and lend a hand to help Sam cross. Sam climbed on the roof breastwork but his survival instinct kicked in and his legs refused to walk a step further.

“I can’t, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s nothing. I understand, it’s impressive but I swear I did it a milion times before, it’s safe.”

Sam wanted to follow Lucifer but he just couldn’t. He lifted his eyes on him and apologized.

“Are you alright, Sam? You’re shaking. You want us to climb down? I can walk you back to your room if you want.” Lucifer offered.  
“I feel stupid. I wanted to stay with you a little more so I followed you without telling you. I guess I’m really a stalker.” Sam said, without being able to hold back his shame.  
“What are you talking about, Sam?”  
“That’s what people say behind my back at school. That’s why nobody wants to speak to me.”  
“And it’s true?”  
“Of course not!” Sam flared up.  
“So why does it matter to you what people think?”  
“Because I’m always alone. I wanted to make friends. My dad said we were staying longer for once in our lives. Weeks. Plural. Maybe a month even. And I can’t make friends. Everybody hates me. I made some efforts. Really, I tried to be more social and it changes nothing. I’m still the weirdo.”  
“Alright, calm down Sam. Maybe it will sound dull, but I like you. We had fun today and me too I hoped we could spend more time together. But I thought maybe, you wouldn’t want.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because, usually, smart and kind people like you don’t like useless and rude guys like me.”  
“Well I like you. You’re the only person who was nice to me since I arrived in this town.”  
“Well I like you too, Sam. A lot. You gave me a star.”

Sam laughed to Lucifer’s answer.

“Don’t mock me.”  
“I am not. Tell me if I’m wrong but I think you need to let some steam go.” Lucifer said.  
“Maybe. The last days were very stressful.” Sam admitted.  
“I can tell. Now, we can go back to your room and speak a little. I swear, I will try not to talk too loud, so we won’t wake up your father. Or I can take you to my place on the other roof, if you trust me to take you there.”  
“My father and my brother are not home. I’m alone. And I don’t like it. I thought I would enjoy to have a room for myself but am not. I have the habit of sleeping in the same room as my brother and I miss him.” Sam admitted.

He was certain Lucifer would judge him as a baby. He waited for the remark to come. But Lucifer didn’t make it.

“Alright. Climb on my back, I give you a piggyback ride.”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“I swear, I’m dead serious.”  
“You can’t carry me over the void on your back.”  
“You prefer the bride style? I’m stronger than I look. Come one.”

Lucifer turned to face the other way and lower himself to allow Sam to climb on his back and waited. Sam felt perfectly stupid, but was surprised to see Lucifer carry him easily. He had to close his eyes and hold him tight though when Lucifer crossed between the two buildings.

Arrived on the other side, Lucifer put him down softly on the floor and leaded him to an empty flat where he had arranged a room as a bedroom. It was a squat but it was surprisingly cozy and nice. The room was lighted up in blue by the neon sign of a shop on the front wall. There was a large window facing the railway and the river running at the building’s feet. Lucifer had installed a mattress on the floor with a pile of blankets on it. There was a school map on a wall, with a complicated road of lines written on it with a ballpen. Sam smiled a the memory of a discussion he caught between two teachers saying nothing was in security anymore in the school walls as even the classrooms were vandalised and educational supplied were stolen. Lucifer ignited a little fire to warm up the place on a gas lamp. He made a gesture for Sam to sit on the mattress and  took a bottle of vodka and another one of soda from a corner of the room, somewhere on the floor. Lucifer empty a part of the soda in a trash bin and filled it again with the alcohol before he gave it to Sam.

“Take a sip and a big breath and then talk to me about this stalking shit people are telling behind your back.”

They talked for hours sharing the bottle. Lucifer lit a cigarette. Sam felt lightheaded. Lucifer was sitting on the mattress, his back to the wall. Sam was laying on it next to him. They put the blankets over them. Sam let go of all the frustrations he gathered since his first day of school in this town. He spoke about how deceived he was to found out what he wanted the more wasn’t turning the way he hoped at all. For once, he had the chance to settle somewhere, even for a small amount of time, but it was a nightmare and not at all what he wanted to experience. For once, he could pretend to have a normal life, just for some weeks, it had to happened somewhere people were meaner to him than everywhere else he had been to.  

And again, Sam felt frustrated. He had finally found someone to talk to, someone who listened to him but he couldn’t tell him the whole truth. He couldn't speak about their crazy war against Yellow Eyed and it was killing him to see Lucifer this comprehensive when he couldn’t tell him the entire truth. Lucifer would have thought he was mentally deranged and Sam wanted nothing more than for Lucifer to like him. He was so sweet under the low back look.

When Sam had finally stopped saying what was on his heart, Lucifer had a humourless laugh.

“It’s weird. All you describe, all your hopes are the exact opposite of what I want. Trust me, if I could go away tomorrow, I would do it without a second thought. You want to have a home, me, I want to fucking live on the road and go as far as I can from here.”  
“You never try to escape?” Sam tried.  
“Runaway?”  
“Well, I did.” Sam confessed.  
“I did it too.” Lucifer exhaled a puff of white smoke. “But the result is we’re still here, you and me. How did it go for you?”  
“My brother got me back and I felt bad to abandon him.”  
“I wish I felt bad. I just couldn’t run far enough fast enough. The police got me back everytime. I stopped when I “accidentally” fell on the stairs and broke my leg.”

Sam looked at Lucifer. Did he just say his father broke his leg to punish him from running away from home? Before Sam could ask what he was implying exactly, Lucifer talked again.

“That’s why I love birds. I envy their wings. I dream to have strong and beautiful white wings with whom I would fly so high in the sky nobody could ever hold me back on the ground.”  
“That’s a beautiful image.”  
“My mother did it.”  
“What?” Sam asked confused.  
“Spread her wings and jump. I think she did it here.” Lucifer said pointing the river by the window with his chin.

Sam followed his gaze outside on a point where the railway kissed the river’s curves.

“Of course I was not there. But I think she chose this spot. That’s where I would have done it.”  
“Lucifer… You’re scaring me.” Sam confessed.  
“Oh don’t worry. I’m not suicidal.” The blond boy waved.

But the image of Lucifer walking on the railway came back to Sam and he was not so sure.

“My father says it’s a lie I made up and I should stop believe it because it’s morbid. He says, if she had drown, we would have found a body and she just left because I am a horrible son. But I know, it’s true because she loved me.”  
“I’m sure, she did.” Sam offered.  
“Give me the bottle.”

Sam did and Lucifer drank big gulps. Then he smiled and presented his cigarette for Sam to try. He refused. Lucifer did not insist.

Sam drifted to sleep on the mattress under the pile of mismatched blankets. Lucifer laid next to him. Hearing his steady breathing helped Sam to sleep. He didn’t realise he missed Dean in his room before he said it before tonight. Being alone sucked.

Later, Sam was woken up by his own shudders. It was chilly in the room despite the amount of blankets and the gas lamp still working. In the fog of his dream, he leant backward to melt in Dean’s warmth. A pale arm nested him to a warm chest. Sam sighed pleased… Until he remembered he was not in bed in a motel with Dean. Sam’s heart skipped a bit. He turned his head slowly to face Lucifer who smiled to him with sleepy eyes.

“You’re cold? You want my jacket?”  
“I’m so sorry, I don’t know where to hide.”

Sam wanted to disappear but Lucifer smirked and lifted to undress from his leather jacket. He put it on Sam’s shoulders above all the blankets. It smelled differently than Dean’s. It was a stronger smell. Sam liked it. Lucifer settled on his elbow above him. His too long hair fell on his face. Sam smiled and untangled one of his hands from the bed to put it back behind Lucifer’s ear. He let his hand trailed along Lucifer’s nape and focused on his bruised lips. Lucifer dragged them between his teeth and leaned ahead. Their lips touched shyly. Lucifer pulled back to see Sam’s reaction. He was still smiling to him, so he aimed for another kiss.

They kissed until Sam lost his breath. He was feeling more high than with the alcohol he drank last night. Lucifer’s tongue was in his mouth and Sam tugged at him to feel his body weight against his frame. His hands touched every parts of him he could reached like he couldn’t have enough of Lucifer. Lucifer slipped a hand under Sam’s shirt. Sam felt an overwhelming urge to feel his naked skin against his. It was turning painfully heated when an alarm clock settled and Lucifer pulled back from the kiss.

“It’s five o’clock. My father will wake up soon. We have to go back. He will kill me if he doesn’t find me in my bed.”

Sam knew it was not a way to speak so he didn’t insist to hold Lucifer back in bed despite how bad he wanted to. They got up, Lucifer carried him on his back again between the two roofs and they went down the building to the concrete ground. They walked side by side in the dark before dawn. Lucifer put his arm on Sam’s shoulders and the smaller boy melted in his the smell of his leather jacket. They went up the fire escape with just an halt at Sam’s window. Lucifer pinned him against the brick wall and kissed him again before he get back to his own room a level upstair. Sam had enough time to get back to bed before he had to be ready for school. He stretched happily on his warm bed and enjoyed a little time on his own, thinking of Lucifer upstair.


	5. Chapter 5

When John and Dean came back, Sam wasn’t at home. They found a note on the kitchen table saying to not worry, he was out to buy dinner for them tonight. Dean pretended he wanted to surprise him and went out to find him. John was no fool, he knew Dean was very protective of his little brother and let him do, knowing he needed in fact to check right now if Sam was alive and kicking.

What he didn’t know was that Dean saw Sam with another kid on their way home. They were not grocery shopping, they were hanging out near the river.

Sam and that other guy had took out their shoes and were playing with their feet on the water, splashing everything around. The way the other guy had an arm behind Sam’s back didn’t please Dean at all. He was a little too close for his taste. But above all, what Dean didn’t like was the surprised look on Sam’s face, like he had been caught in the act.

“Hey Sammy.”  
“Dean! You’re back.” Sam stood up to welcome him.  
“Am sure am.”  
“You are good?” Sam asked him in a hug. “Let me introduce you to Lucifer.”

The blond gave him a salute from where he was seated, feet still in the water. “I live upstair from you”. He said like his name was common and didn’t need more focus on.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen you before.” Dean acknowledged briefly before he went back to Sam. “You mind telling me what you’re doing here? You know the rules when we are not home, dad and I.”  
“I’m sorry, Dean. It was sunny. I wanted to breathe a little before going back home.”  
“We better bring something back home to eat, if you don’t want dad to find out about it.”

Sam said goodbye to Lucifer who answered a “see you later” Dean quickly denied at Sam’s place. The wink the blond gave to Sam said he clearly didn’t care what Dean had just said and he would see Sam anyway. Before Sam left with Dean, Lucifer advised him to go see a counselor, saying it would be easier to get rid of her that way. Dean asked Sam about it.

“Oh, it’s nothing. There is that woman at school who wants to see me. That’s all.”  
“Why does a counselor wants to talk to you.”  
“Nothing that matters, we will leave soon anyway.”  
“Again a person who wants to send you to an expensive school?”  
“No, it’s about something else.”  
“Stop trying to avoid the subject, Sam. Tell me what’s going on. I saw counselors before. I know what they want to speak about. It’s either schools or you are in trouble so…”  
“Ok, I skipped school the other day.” Sam admitted.

Dean stopped to walk immediately and stared at Sam with an angry look.

“What? Why? When?”  
“Please Dean, it’s not that a big deal.”  
“Excuse me? You know we have rules for a reason. You know better than anyone else what hide in the nasty dark corners.”  
“Let me be. You did it plenty of times to go hit on girls.”  
“Are you telling me you’re jumping that dude?” Dean growled with a move of his hand showing the way where he found Sam with Lucifer.  
“It’s not your business.” Sam get defensive.  
“Are you?” Dean insisted.

Sam refused to answer and when they get back home, Dean and him were reduced to angry glares.

The days that followed had Dean being all the time on Sam’s back. The moment he went from school Dean made a point to not let him go out alone. Sure he couldn’t forbid Sam to see a schoolmate at school, but he could try to prevent it outside of it. Sam had to resort to their father in order to have a little free time with Lucifer without being under Dean’s watch. It made him crazy. The unpredicted result was for Lucifer to get back to school to see Sam more easily. Lucifer still skipped most of the classes but at lunch time or between classes, Sam wasn’t alone anymore.

Dean was sure the dude did it on purpose. The more he tried to keep Sam away from him, the more they seemed glued together. How did that little punk did to find himself in Sam’s room without Dean seeing him go through the front door was a mystery. He ordered Sam to let his bedroom door opened from now on, so he could be sure they weren’t doing regrettable activities. Sam laughed at his nose and slammed the door shut. Dean could hear muffled laughters in here after that and he didn’t like it at all.

Nor either did he like to find Sam and Lucifer asleep and bare chests in Sam’s bed when he came to wake Sam up for school a morning John wasn’t there. This time, Sam had to promise to him they didn’t have sex. The muttered “yet” had Dean screaming at Sam and Lucifer intervened between them to stop Dean from yelling at him. Dean thought he would have kill him if the iced blue eyes weren’t that determined to protect Sam.

“That’s it, I’m done, Sam. I have been patient but your boyfriend and you are out of control. You’re grounded.”  
“You’re not dad.”  
“You want me to tell him about you sleeping with another guy and see what he is thinking about it?”

Sam didn’t answer.

“I’m picking you up after school and we’re going straight home.”  
“I have an appointment with the counselor after school.”  
“Again? What does she want from you at the end? It’s the third time she asked you to see her.”  
“I don’t know. Everytime, we just speak. She wants to know all about me. What I want to do in the future, what I like…”  
“She is a real leech. She will never let go of you. Trust me, she did the same with me until I stopped showing in her office.”  
“You, don’t speak. Go to your house. Do something else. Go live somewhere else far from us.” Dean replied pointing to Lucifer with a finger.  
“See you in half an hour downstair to go to school, Sam.” Lucifer answered going out by the window under Dean exasperated sighs.

At the end of the day, Dean was waiting at the counselor's door when Sam go out of it.

“I’m Dean, Sammy’s big brother.” He presented himself.  
“Hi, I’m happy to meet you.” She said with the smile all the women always gave to Dean when he smiled to them.  
“I was wondering. Sammy told me, you wanted to see him a lot lately. Is there a reason behind it?”  
“I just wanted to speak with him. Sam is a very interesting boy. I wanted to make sure he felt good in our school.”  
“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know if he told you but we’re leaving soon so… He won’t come again.”  
“Lucifer is not with you?” Sam asked Dean.  
“I haven’t see him.”  
“Me neither. It’s been a long time since I spoke to him. Could you tell him to come and see me, Sam? I understood you are friends.”

They exchanged some banalities and Sam and Dean left. Sam was glad Dean told her to stop convocating him to her office. He was tired to have to speak to her about nothing all the time. They found Lucifer on their way back home. The guy was worse than bubblegum under Dean’s shoe. Impossible to get rid off. And to add to the picture, Lucifer had took the habit to pass his big arm around Sam’s shoulders when they walked. Dean didn’t know if it was to piss him off or a genuine gesture of affection.

But when they arrived, the counselor was already here, speaking with a man in front of their building’s door. Lucifer dropped his hand off Sam’s shoulders. He get stiff and muttered “I’m in trouble” before walking faster to distance Sam and Dean and meet the two adults at the doors.

“Wait.” Sam told Dean.  
“How did she get here before us? Is there a quicker road I’m not aware of?”  
“She came by car, we were walking. Now hush, I want to hear what they say.”  
“Why? It’s not your business and don’t tell me your boyfriend won’t tell you all about it later when he will sneak in your room by the window again.”  
“Shh.” Sam ordered as the counsellor left waving to them with a smile.

The moment her car drove away, Lucifer’s father grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and jolted him in his other side. Still holding him with one hand, he slapped Lucifer hard enough to make him bend over, and a second time that had Lucifer landing on his knees to the ground.

By reflex, Dean stepped in front of Sam to protect him.

Lucifer’s father was screaming at him for having skipping school. He grabbed him one more time by the back of his collar and jerked him back on his feet before he dragged him inside the building, screaming more.

Sam wanted to go after them to help Lucifer but Dean held him back saying it wasn’t a good idea. They could still hear Lucifer’s father scream. Dean had to carry Sam away to stop him from running inside. Dean repeated a million times it was not a good idea and they shouldn’t go now, because it would only make it harder for Lucifer. Sam wanted to call the police, he was sure he would kill Lucifer. But when the police arrived after Dean called them anonymously, the screamings had already stopped. The officers went away faster than they arrived. Sam and Dean heard them announced on the radio that it was nothing but the routine. “Nothing to report”. Sam’s stomach threatened to empty itself on the apartment's floor. Dean felt completely useless. He wished their dad would be here to tell them what to do.

They waited for the night to be dark enough to climb by the fire escape and knocked to Lucifer’s window the lightly they could. Lucifer appeared at it with a black eye and opened it.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, I think I’m okay. Don’t worry.” Lucifer answered.  
“Let me check. I have the habit of broken bones.” Dean insisted.

Lucifer let him look at  his eye and touch the bones of his skull as well as the ribs he was holding.

“I don’t think it’s broken but you should go to the hospital to check your ribs.”  
“I know how broken ribs feel. I’m not hurt, it’s nothing.”  
“Lucifer, it’s serious. Do you...”  
“I said, nothing happened Sam. Just don’t ask me how I am.” Lucifer whispered firmly.

Sam and Dean didn’t answer but get the message loud and clear.

“Now go, please. If my father finds out you’re here, it will be bad.” Lucifer kissed Sam on the lips and whispered him to not worry. Then he closed his window, and Sam and Dean went back to their apartment on the level below. They didn’t speak more than two or three words after that. They felt horrible and they had no clue what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer didn’t leave his room that night, nor did he was at school the day after. The day went awfully long. Every hours stretched in deadly infinity. Sam wanted nothing more but the day to end so he could go check on Lucifer. He would have ask Dean to do it, but their father called them on the phone in the morning and Dean had to run to the library to make some researches about lore. John accidentally found a succubus and needed help to know how to take it down.

When the bell rang, Sam didn’t wait for the teacher to allow them to go and ran through the door. He was intercepted by the counselor again. She asked him questions about Lucifer and his father. She feared to have made a mistake by talking to his father yesterday without announcing herself before. Sam wanted to hit her for being this careless. She had no idea what she had done. It was mostly her fault if Lucifer was hurt. Sam wanted to get rid of her but she kept asking questions over and over. Until Dean arrived.

“Hey, Sammy. I was waiting for you at the school’s gates.”  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester. It’s my fault if I hold Sam back.” She flirted.  
“Well, dad is coming back tonight and we have some celebrations to do.”

Dean charmed their way out.

“Dad is coming back earlier? He found any good news?” Sam asked.  
“No, but I don’t like her. I said that so she would let us go away. What did she want this time?”  
“To know how Lucifer was doing. She told me, she was afraid she got him into trouble with his father yesterday when she spoke about his absences at school. Well, you bet, Einstein.”  
“I think we should go check on Lucifer, now.” Dean said

They knocked on his door. Nobody answered.

“Maybe he and his dad are not home.”  
“Well, in that case, it won’t bother them if we check inside.”

Dean picked up the lock and opened the door. They checked if nobody saw them and entered the flat. Like the one they lived in, it was small, just a tiny kitchen, a main room, two bedrooms and an even tinier bathroom. There was nobody home. Dean asked Sam if he thought Lucifer could be in his room. They checked but he was not here either. Dean was growing anxious.

“You think he needs help? Maybe his father hit him again.”  
“Yeah, his father or something worse.”  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.  
“I told you, I have a weird feeling for that counselor. I just want to be sure he is alright. Do you have any idea where he could be? Where does he go when he skips school? Where does he like to hang out?”  
“There is that squat he took me to.”

Dean’s eyes widen at the mention of the squat. If he wasn’t worried now, he would have bawled Sam out.

Sam took him to what Lucifer called “his home”. He couldn’t imagine the counselor could have found Lucifer here or even came to him. She was more the style to wear dresses and heels. He didn’t understand why Dean was worried about her finding Lucifer. What wrong could she possibly do more than what she already did yesterday?

“I don’t like the way she looks at you. If you want my thought, it’s not how you look at a student. It’s how you look at food.”  
“You think she has a thing for teenagers? Eew… But Lucifer can make her understand he is not interested. You know he is tough.”  
“No I don’t think she wants to touch him. I really think she might want to actually eat him.”

Sam stiffened and looked at Dean for more informations. He was usually smart but he had trouble to understand.

“I don’t know. Something is a little off with her, you didn’t remark? I mean, she keeps asking you to see her to know you. That’s weird. No one like their job to the point of going to see students parents to tell them their kids are missing school. That’s the principal’s work to call parents on the phone for that sort of things. Counselors don’t go to their home, in a ratty part of the city, on their free time for that. And how did she get here that fast yesterday? It was not normal, even if she came in a car. She still had time to go to it, drive, park, find who and where was Lucifer’s dad and speak to him. All that before we arrive? I don’t know, it sounds pretty weird to me.” Dean explained.

Suddenly Sam felt stupid to not have thought about it at all. He ran toward Lucifer’s squat without adding a word. Dean ran after him. They climbed to the roof without real effort. On the other roof were two people. Sam didn’t recognize Lucifer at first from the distance because he had cut his long hair. But there was definitely the shape of a woman sited next to him. They were speaking on the edge of the roof. Lucifer had his feet on the void.

Fear crept on Sam’s spine to the point he didn’t slow his steps when he arrived to the wood planks between the two buildings. It was more impressive than in the dark of the night, because Sam could see the exact height of the fall but he was focused on Lucifer. Dean made a panic sound when Sam walked on it, but followed him anyway.

Sam opened his mouth to cry for Lucifer to be careful, but the counselor saw them run in their direction and lifted her hand. Immediately they were projected in the air and fell heavily on the ground. Sam was unable to move or speak. There was an invisible force crushing him to the ground.

He saw Lucifer turn his head in his direction but the counselor stopped him midway by touching his chin tenderly. She was smiling to him.

“I can help you. I can give you all you ever desired.” She was saying in a honey voice.  
“You can give me wings?” Lucifer joked humourless.  
“Wings, no. But let’s be honest, it would not be convenient in your everyday life. People would look at you funny. But I can give you a new life somewhere else. Somewhere far from here if you want. You would not have to live with your father. Not even see him again.”  
“I don’t want to go to a foster home.”  
“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about a place where you could do whatever you want without any adult to tell you otherwise. Let’s say… For ten years. It’s a good deal. You choose the destination.” She argued.  
“Yeah, it’s nice to dream but places like that don’t exist for people like me. I can’t pay for it.”  
“I assure you, it will cost you no money. I will give you anything you want, Luka.”

She leaned toward him, her lips practically on his but Lucifer had a recoil.

“I hate this name.”  
“We will change it too, if you want. Just kiss me.”

Lucifer looked at her from below.

“I don’t know what Mr. Leo told you, but I don’t kiss everybody. I’m not a whore. I’m only seventeen and you’re what? Thirty-five? Forty? You’re a nutjob or what?”

It all happened in a second. Before she could hold him back Lucifer turned his head to avoid her lips and saw Sam and Dean on the ground. He looked back at her and her eyes flashed red. Lucifer gasped in shock and she pushed him over the edge of the building.

Lucifer didn’t fall. He caught up to the roof but hadn’t the strength to climb back on it on his own. He called for help.

“Too late for that, punk. I tried to be kind with you. Really, I was patient. But I’m tired of you resisting me. Say thank you to your little friends here, now you have to die. And you two will be next. Do you have any idea how long I waited to make my move on this boy? The timing was perfect. He would have give me his soul if I didn’t have to hurry because of you Mr. Sam Winchester and your suspicious big brother the hunter.”

She made a move of her hand and the two Winchester brothers could stand up.

“So you’re a demon that targets teenagers. It’s low, even for you monsters.” Dean snapped.  
“I won’t cry because you don’t like my style. What matters is the results, and trust me I got plenty. Kids… They all want something they can’t have. You can’t imagine what deals I made, what those stupid boys and girls can trade their souls for.”  
“So you’re after souls.”  
“Why? Yours is on sale?”  
“No, I like it where it is.” Dean answered with a splash of holy water.

The counselor screamed as her face burnt in smoke. Sam ran to Lucifer.

“Sam, help! I’m falling.”  
“Hold on. I got you.”

But Sam was barely strong enough to avoid him from falling. He couldn’t help him go back on the roof. Sam called Dean for help but the demon blocked his way and sent him fly away. She walked to them and laughed at Sam’s attempt to lift Lucifer up.

“Want to be stronger? I can help you with that.” She said as she aimed to hit Sam.

Lucifer screamed and slid a little bit more when Sam ducked to the side in order to avoid the strike. He took out a knife from his coat’s inner pocket and planted it in her foot. The counselor didn’t even scream in pain. She just grinned. Dean arrived by behind and hit her with all his strength with a wooden plank he had found. She tumbled unbalanced. Sam took advantage of it to strike her in the leg and she fell over the roof.

Dean jumped to Sam’s side and helped him hold Lucifer over the void.

“I can’t see her, she is not on the concrete. She teleported.” He said.

Lucifer was finally climbing back on the roof thanks to their help, but the counsellor appeared anew and striked again, aiming for Sam’s head. Without thinking, Lucifer grabbed the knife on the floor and stood up in front of her. He sliced with a large move of his hand, cutting her from the left corner of her chin to the right side of her forehead. Her head rolled on her shoulder and she get her deadly glare back on him, blind of one eye. She grabbed him by the neck and lift him up the air. Lucifer dropped the knife.

Dean jumped on her back and forced his flask of holy water in her mouth. Lucifer was passing out under her non-human strength.

Sam started to recite an exorcism spell. The demon screamed and drop Lucifer, who fell at her feet, to try to get rid of Dean on her back who was still splashing her with  his last drops of holy water. The demon tried to get to Sam but Lucifer tackled her on the floor. Dean and him wrestled against her long enough for Sam to finish the spell. She opened her mouth and a furious black smoke with thunder rolling in it went out of her in a high pitched cry.

After that, her body moved no more.

Dean and Lucifer panted, fighting to gain their breath back.

“You’re alright?” Sam asked frantic.  
“I’m good.” Dean confirmed.  
“What the hell was that?” Lucifer questioned them panicked.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Lucifer knocked on Sam’s window. He opened it and let Lucifer climb in his bedroom. The blond teenager was very agitated. Earlier that day, he listened calmly to Sam and Dean’s explanations about the demon and paranormal world and took it rather well. Maybe a little too well. Sam didn’t really have to ask what was going on now because it was obvious the news of the monsters existence finally kicked in Lucifer’s mind. He was walking nervously on circles in the middle of Sam’s room. Lucifer was in panic. He barely held back from screaming. He pointed a finger to Sam.

“You are a liar.”  
“What?” Sam asked surprised.  
“You said monsters existed to make fun of me and you and your brother played a sick joke on me. I hope you are satisfied that I walked head first in it.”  
“Lucifer, no. I swear it wasn’t a joke. You…”  
“Shut up!” Lucifer yelled. “I never lied to you. I told you things I never told to anybody before. I trusted you and you… You… You took advantage of me. Terrorized me with your stupid brother to laughed at me.”

Dean irrupted in Sam’s room, gun in hand.

“What is happening here? Sammy, you’re alright?”  
“And there he is, the good brother.” Lucifer spat. “And now what? You want to play with your big gun? What’s the new story, huh? You are secret agents? You’re hitmen?”

Dean peered at the fulminating boy.

“You are fucking liars!” Lucifer screamed again.  
“Shh.” Dean tried to silenced him, looking at Sam for help. “He is going to wake up dad.”  
“Oh I’m gonna wake him up? And then what? You shoot me to avoid me telling your father what jerks you two are?”  
“Is he drunk?” Dean asked Sam.  
“And so what? Yes I’m drunk. I’m drunk because you fucking made a sick joke on me, and I was dumb enough to believe you. My father is right. How stupid am I? Monsters, crossroad demons, ghosts… That’s crazy.”  
“Lucifer, I know it’s overwhelming. And I know it sounds wrong but it exists. You saw one today.”  
“Liars!” Lucifer spat back.  
“Stop yelling, I swear.” Dean threatened.  
“Or what, you’re gonna make me with this?” Lucifer said as he tore the gun from Dean’s hands in a quick move.

Sam and Dean automatically got to their feet and showed their hands to prevent Lucifer from shooting.

“Wow wow, easy. Lucifer, that’s not a toy. It’s a real gun and it’s loaded.”  
“Haha, very funny, Sam. And I suppose, if I put it on my head and pull the trigger, it’s not really important because I’m gonna come back as a ghost and play Casper. Boohoo.”  
“Please, Lucifer, stop pointing that to you. It’s really dangerous. I don’t want you to get injured.” Sam said trying to get Lucifer’s attention for Dean to jump him and get the gun back.

But the moment Dean was going to, Lucifer turned his head to his direction and pointed the gun at him. Sam jumped on him by reflex and the gun shot in the dark. There was a loud scream and a smell of sulfur quickly invaded the room as John entered the bedroom in nothing than the t-shirt and the pair of boxer he slept with, another gun in hand. He lit up the room with the most horrible fear cramping up his spine.

There, on the floor, were a mess of limbs. His two boys and another man were fighting. The blond punk living upstair if he saw right. The friend Sam was always with lately. Dean striked a dirty fist in his face and the blond stopped resisting. Dean teared off a gun of his hands and Sam managed to immobilise him on the floor.

“What is going on here?” John questioned in an impressive voice.

Dean stood up and faced his father.

“Nothing, sir. Sam’s friend found out about demons today.”  
“You told him?” John asked abruptly.  
“We had no choice”. Sam babled.

Lucifer let escape a pained sound, blood going down his nose.

“Let me explain.” Dean said. “There was a crossroad demon on his back. We had to get rid of it.”  
“You what?” John exploded “You took care of a demon on your own. You think you are strong enough to do this sort of things without telling me? What were you thinking? You wanted to die?”

Lucifer flinched at the tone John used. He curled in a ball under Sam’s weight and hid his face under his arms. John get on his knees and tried to calm him down but Lucifer was having a sort of panic attack. He refused to be touched and kicked violently in John’s general direction.

“Sam, please, help me. He knows you the best. He trusts you.”

Lucifer snorted loudly at the words. Sam tried to speak softly to Lucifer, to calm him down and get him to regain a seated position. But the blond still refused to move or uncurled from his position on the floor. He cried under the three Winchesters stares.

“I trusted you and you lied to me.”  
“I told you the truth, Lucifer. I know, it’s hard to believe.”  
“Ghosts aren’t real. They can’t exist.”  
“Yes, they do.”  
“No!” Lucifer’s voice broke. “If they existed, she would be there. She would haunt me. But she doesn’t.”  
“Oh.” Sam realised what Lucifer implied.

Lucifer had stopped fighting. He was reduced to grossly sob on the floor and hiding his face.

“Who is he talking about?” Dean asked.  
“It’s about your mother, isn’t it?”

Lucifer agreed with a nod.

“You know, all the people don’t become ghosts. Only people with unfinished business turn into it.”  
“She jumped into the river and left me behind. If ghosts existed, she would have come back for me.”

Sam looked at John and Dean and silently asked them in a look to let them alone. Without adding a word, John guided Dean outside the bedroom and closed the door behind them. No doubt they were waiting in the corridor in case Sam would need help again.

Sam put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“You know, it’s not an envious state to be. Nobody wants to stay dead and go crazy watching their family move on with their lives without them. You don’t want that for your mother.”  
“What you’re telling me is that, either dead or alive, she abandoned me. She left me with him and walked away like I didn’t exist. Like I didn’t matter. I always thought she had no other choice. That she killed herself because she couldn’t do otherwise. But you, you just tell me ghosts exist and my mother is not here. She would have been here if she was dead. SHE HAS TO!”  
“Lucifer, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Sam saw people breaking at the news. He witnessed people having tantrums or panic attacks before, when confronting to the supernatural for the first time. But it never was this painful to watch someone’s world fall apart than it was to see Lucifer cry on the floor of his bedroom. The blond let Sam took him in his arms. He let him be dragged to the bed and curled on it, trying to hide his tears in Sam’s chest. Lucifer and Sam didn’t add a word. Sam just cuddled him tight and listened him sob for hours. He threw a blanket on them and held tight until his arms burnt in exhaustion. Until Lucifer cried himself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

They were supposed to have school but they let them sleep until the sun and the trains going on the railway under their window woke them up. It was very late in the morning. Sam emerged from the bedroom dragging, carefully by the hand, a still half asleep Lucifer behind him. They sat at the kitchen table under John and Dean’s watch.

“You’re good?” John asked Sam.  
“Yes, sir.” Sam answered in habit.  
“You?” John turned his eyes on Lucifer. The blond nodded. “Coffee?”  
“Please.”  
“We’re leaving tomorrow morning.” John announced.

Sam wanted to protest but John didn’t accept to be contradicted when he gave an order. They never stayed in one place very long. Lucifer drank his mug of coffee without adding a word. Sam knew it would be hard to leave. This once would hurt more than the others. He may have hated his life here, but his heart ached. He would miss Lucifer. He thought about keeping the contact with him, but he was no fool. Long distance relationships never worked for him. Soon, Lucifer would find someone else or Sam would not be able to call or write to him for a reason or another. Lucifer would grow tired and simply forget him.

Sam packed his stuffs. Lucifer chatted like nothing happened. Like his world hasn’t changed at all, like he had no breakdown yesterday. Sam never thought he would find someone worse than Dean when it concerned buried feelings, but here was Lucifer in the flesh and bones.

When Sam could no more fake to gather his already packed few properties, he turned to Lucifer and stopped his ramblings.

“I don’t like goodbyes.”  
“Well, lucky that I am good at it so. Let’s take a walk.”  
“We’re going outside.” Sam announced.  
“Whatever.” Dean sighed faking he didn’t care.  
“Where are we going? Your squat?”  
“What an ugly name for my home, Sam. And no, I don’t think I will ever put a foot there again. It gives me the creeps now. Let’s go see the birds.”

Lucifer took Sam to the big birdcage. They ate popcorn and shared with the chirruping birds. Then Lucifer kissed Sam on a bench and didn’t let go until the sun setted. People were side watching at them. They heard whispers and comments about indecency. Sam didn’t care. Lucifer was kissing him like it was the end of the world and he was happy to spend his last hours making out with him. They didn’t hide, they didn’t care about what people said or thought. It was a big “fuck you all” and Sam loved it and enjoyed every minute of it.

When it was dark, Dean materialized at their side and cleared his throat. “Dad, says it’s time to come back, Sam.”

So they did. Dean walked a little ahead of them to give them space. Lucifer put his arm around Sam’s shoulders one more time. He escorted Sam to his door. Dean mocked him kindly.

“You know, you can come through the door. You don’t have to enter by the window every time. I’m quite sure you can do it.”  
“Thanks, but I should better go back upstair. I wasn’t in my bed this morning. My father will freak out. You might want to cover your ears. He won’t be pleased.”  
“What will you do?” Sam worried.  
“Oh, you know... After a moment, you just don’t argue anymore and wait for it to end.”  
“I might help to smooth the angles a little.” John proposed.  
“You don’t have to, it will be alright.”

John went with him anyway. Sam and Dean stayed back in silence. They tried to listen, waiting for the screams to start. Sam had the firm intention to spend his last night in this town with Lucifer. He just hoped Lucifer would not be cramping in pain. He could hear nothing for the moment. Maybe John managed to really help Lucifer’s father to understand and stay calm. Maybe, he was impressed enough by John’s presence to wait for him to be gone to bit his kid. Sam had decided to climb by the fire escape and knock on Lucifer’s window if he didn’t show before midnight.

At the level upstair, Lucifer grew nervous with each new step toward his own door. When he opened it, he called for his father to tell he was with someone else. His father rolled his eyes when he saw John.

“What did he do again this time?”  
“Nothing. I’m John Winchester. My boys and I lived downstair from you for the past weeks.”  
“I thought it was an old woman here.”  
“Yes, she is my aunt. She lend us her apartment for a little while.” John lied. “Listen, I wanted to speak with you because Lucifer was at our home last night.”  
“That’s where you disappeared this time? You get less creative.” Lucifer’s father said.

Lucifer lowered his eyes and stared at his shoes.

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s my kids fault if your son didn’t sleep in his own bed last night. They might have get him into a little trouble at school. So, I wanted to inform you.”  
“I’m sure it’s not their fault if he is in trouble. Lucifer is always into bad scraps. He don’t need no help for that. What did he do?”

The face of the dead counselor came to Lucifer’s memory and he had no idea how he would go out of this one.

“You know, kid stuffs. Young men tend to be a little difficult to handle at this age.” John shrugged.  
“You tell me. I don’t know if it’s the same with your kids, but nothing can reach this head.” Lucifer’s father said pointing an accusing finger to Lucifer’s forehead. He seemed to see him for the first time clearly and combed his hand in his hair, tugging at the newly short locks on his nap. “You finally cut it. Not a moment too soon.”  
“You made it very clear last evening.” Lucifer hissed in pain.

His father slapped him softly on the face.

“That’s the only way to make this one understand anything. Want something to drink?” He said looking at John.

They settled on the couch and Lucifer served them fresh beers from the fridge.

“If someone had tell me how it would be to have a kid, I would have withdraw that time, if you know what I mean.”  
“Being a single dad is not easy. They lack of feminine understanding. It makes them sharp on the edge.”  
“You raise your kids on your own too?”  
“My wife died when Sam was six months old. It’s just the three of us since.”  
“They didn’t give us the choice, hum? Left us take care of them. The whore just went out one morning and never came back.”  
“I thought Lucifer’s mother died.”  
“Lucifer is a liar. You can’t trust him. He would say anything to get on your good grace if he judges you can be useful to him. I don’t know why she would have killed herself. My bet is she grew tired of his crap and fucking went away, leaving me the spawn to raise.”

Lucifer didn’t even flinch at the statement. John didn’t answer and sipped on his beer. Lucifer’s father continue to go on and on about him.

“I wanted a girl. You have girls?”  
“No, two boys. Sam and Dean.”  
“Rah no luck either. Two like him? I would have shot myself. No, me I wanted a little princess. And all I had is this gross and useless pile of long limbs. Look at that.”  
“I don’t know. I think, boys are less worries at their ages than girls. They are strong. They can take care of themselves. I teach my boys how to defend themselves. I would have been helpless with a girl.” John joked.  
“Because you needed to teach them how to fight? Mine comes back with bruises all the time. He is like those gutter cats, always picking up fight with the entire world. And as for the other problem… You know, hormones they say... Pff this one would sell his ass to the first come. I swear, I found him on his teacher’s laps one time, tongue in his throat and all. A man my age. That’s just disgusting.”

Lucifer avoided John’s gaze.

“That’s the reason why you don’t want to go to school anymore.” John said more to himself than to Lucifer.  
“Nah. He is just an idiot. It started when he learnt how to write for the first time. He did it with the wrong hand.”

John looked puzzled at Lucifer’s father.

“The Devil’s hand.” He explained like it was obvious, before he added proudly. “It took time, but at least, he does it right now. Why don’t you go find us something to eat, instead of staring at the floor. It’s the same as yesterday and it will be here tomorrow too. Let’s invite our new friend John and his sons to dinner. And don’t take this occasion to run away again.”  
“Lucifer ran away?”  
“Not anymore. I took care of clearly explaining it to him. No more cops ringing to my door to bring him back.”  
“I had to go find Sam too after a fight.”  
“Go find him? No way I do that. The brat…”

Lucifer didn’t listen what he was supposed to have done. He took the stairs to the level below and knocked at Sam’s door. Dean opened, Lucifer walked in before he could say anything.

“See, you can make it. I’m proud of you”  
“You ate already? My father decided you have to eat with us. He and your father are getting along pretty well. They’re bonding over what a great son I am. You have booze?”  
“Kitchen, why?”  
“Because with all the nice comments made on my account so far tonight, I prefer to put my father to sleep before yours go away. It would be better than to risk him getting more mad at me. They’re already on their third beer. It should not be too hard to get him hammered.”

Sam and Dean shared a look full of nonverbal conversation. To put a drunk John in bed was always a risky experience.

“Come on, you two. Let’s not be late for my pugilat.” Lucifer urged.

The least to say, the dinner was not a pleasant moment for them. John and Lucifer’s father talked all the long about their experiences as fathers and it was not pretty to hear. It sounded like a contest for who had the worst son, Lucifer competing alone against Sam and Dean. After a moment, they did not dare anymore to look at the others because of how embarrassed they were of what their respectives fathers were saying about them. A little for regrettable acts but mostly by wounded pride and how their genitors saw them as bad persons. Alcohol helping, words were very hurtful. Man says, it helped to release the hidden truth.

Hopefully, after two more hours of reproaches and the hurtful realisation that what Sam would remember of him was the last dinner they shared where his father threw up atrocities about him and made the precise count of all his flaws, Lucifer was released to see his father having more trouble to form coherent sentences, then slowly losing his eye focus and finally passing out on the couch while John and him were speaking about where to search for porn magazines in their kids private stuffs. Lucifer’s father snored loudly, his chin on his chest and the mouth slightly opened where a thin line of drool would appear in no time. John looked at him carefully and waved in front of his face to make sure he was sleeping. Lucifer’s father had no reaction. He was lost to the world for the next hours to come. John stood up and declared:  
  


“Boys, we have a change in the plans. We’re not going tomorrow, we are leaving now. Dean, you’re driving. Sam, tell your friend to pack his stuffs, he is coming with us. I’m not leaving him behind with this monster.”

Neither Sam, Dean or Lucifer reacted at first. They were confused to what John had just said. The older man had to repeat himself to make them move.

“Come on, we don’t have all night. Lucifer, get a bag and put what you need in it. You’re not coming back ever if it’s what you want. I’m taking you with us. Not all monsters are creatures, some are shamefully human and I won’t let a kid be bit by a drunkard. I wouldn’t be able to look at myself in the mirror if I let you here tonight. And Sammy would never forgive me.”  
“For real?” Lucifer asked with hope.

John nodded in agreement. Lucifer did not ask twice. He was ready in less than ten minutes and left without a last look at the snoring wretch that was once his genitor.


	9. Chapter 9

John’s head was doodling on his shoulder. Tomorrow, he will have a bad headache and a huge amount of things to think about. What he did tonight was nothing less than kidnapping a child, even if Lucifer was totally on board with that. John doubted his father would go to the police and report Lucifer’s disappearance but they had to be ready eventually. All those last weeks were a mess and another dead end on their hunt for the Yellow Eyed Demon. They were not closer to find it and kill it than they were before they arrived here. Normally, John would have been pissed to have to flee from somewhere in such a hurry with probably a very long list of hints pointing toward their direction left on their trail, but he felt like they didn’t come for nothing. It wasn’t for that at first, but they saved someone tonight. And it was more rewarding than any other steps they made lately toward the abomination that killed the love of his life. Now they would be four instead of three and the kid knew nothing about hunting. He will have to teach him the basics but something lowkey told him he would become a good one. The kid had next to no fear, he was strong headed and well built. He could took it. He could embraced the hunter life just fine.

Dean took a look in the rearview mirror and looked at Sam and Lucifer. They were cuddling in the backseat of the Impala. Sometime, Dean was only seeing the little boy in Sam and sometime he would see a part of himself in the way he cared for the others. The difference being that Sam cared for everyone when Dean only cared for his gem of little brother. But at this moment, Sam was focused on a guy who was a little bit more than a friend and if all in his protective big brother’s instincts were flashing red in emergency alert, Dean couldn’t help himself but to be proud about Sam. Maybe, Dean didn’t like Lucifer at first but the smile on the blond’s face now was contagious. Dean’s thoughts wandered to a knife John gave him when he was still a little boy. Not to plunge it in his neck but to put under his pillow. Dean remembered it helped him put the fear away when he get to sleep before. A nice balanced and sharp piece. He will give it to Lucifer tomorrow when he will have the occasion.

Sam could feel Lucifer glow in excitement. The more the Impala swallowed miles on the dark road, the more he could see him try to contain physical reactions to what was happening in his head. It was like seeing fireworks in a bottle of glass. Lucifer was holding his breathing and then panting loudly. Sam wasn’t sure if the tambours filing his chest was his own heart beating strong or Lucifer’s echoing in him. He was a little bit smaller, but he had put his arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and their heads leaned together, Lucifer’s hand was on his tight, gripping like a vice on the denim of his jeans. He was smiling like it was the happiest moment of his life. And maybe it was. His rabbit breathing was heaving his chest in a non rhythmic pace. Lucifer was shuddering under Sam’s fingers. He was free and heading to a completely different life. He had someone he loved by his side, someone who was taking care of him. Someone who never asked a question and accepted him for what he was with all his flaws. Sam had see them all and stayed. No demon ever could have given him what he had at this very right moment. He had all his heart ever wished for. On a whisper, he praised.

“Hold me tight, Sam. I’m flying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this fanfic. I had a really great time with it and I hope you too.


End file.
